Richardson
Richardson was the name of a Human UNSC Marine that served as a security officer aboard the UNSC Frontier Corps vessel, Currie. He was one of the survivors from the crash of the ship onto the planet TB-44110b. He worked alongside his fellow Marine and Security officer Benoit, and they both presumably reported to the security chief of the ship, Jones, who was killed in the crash. He wanted to serve his job as a security officer by wanting to escort Dr. Wellington Stone back into the crashed Currie, but Stone refused to have his hand held, believing that he did not need the unnecessary security, to which Richardson responded that Stone was going to get on his nerves. Biography Not much is known about Richardson's early life other than the fact that he was a 'spacer' or an individual that was born and was raised in space without belonging to any planetary nation. He was born on a transport travelling in Slipspace, meaning that due to Maritime Law on the matter, he was technically a citizen of Reach. It was known though that he was enlisted as a Marine aboard the UNSC Currie as a security officer. He worked on the ship along with his friend Benoit under the command of Jones, the Chief of security. When the ship crashed on TB-44110b, Richardson survived along with his colleagues. It was decided that the best way for the crew to survive was to gain weapons from the crashed dropship Gloria which had gone down a few hours walk away from the Currie's own crash site. By this time, Richardson was among several crewmembers who speculated on who was responsible for the crash. Because of his friendship with Benoit and Jones, he suspected the newer arrivals, specifically the Mobians. Though this was not because of a racist reason; he suspected them because things began to degenerate after their arrival. He just as likely thought it could have been Ferell. By Commander Lancaster's orders, he left the Currie's crash site along with Lola Stevens, John Copper, and Sally Acorn. However, Richardson did not have any form of protective clothing other than his fatigues. He suffered exposure to the cold and heavy frostbite before reaching Gloria. He was not responsive by this time unless constantly interacted with. While the team discovered the weapons located within the crashed ship, an Arctic Viper, one of the creatures of the planet, broke into the craft and mauled Richardson, dragging him into the snow, and severing his femoral artery. Though the Viper was killed, Richardson died shortly after through a combination of blood loss and freezing to death. He was unable to be brought back from Gloria's crash site. It was believed though that his death was painless as he experienced hallucinations associated with heavy bleeding. Personality Under normal circumstances, Richardson was not much of a talker, except with the other members of his security team. He was short tempered, but was easily amused by certain things. He also had something of a fatalistic sense of humor, though it is unknown if he carried this throughout his life or was brought about after his crash landing. He was also a suspicious man who would constantly think of solutions to problems when his back was against the wall and when something was at stake. Trivia * Technically speaking, Benoit was the first of the survivors to die once leaving the wreck of the Currie. List of Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) **Entry 103 Category:Human Category:Character Category:UNSC Category:Military